The Runaway Princess
by Lilia22
Summary: This is an original fairy tale, at least I do not think it can be connected to any real one. The title pretty much sums up the story, its about a princess who runs away to escape being forced into marriage. FINALLY FINISHED!!
1. The Beginning

I ran as fast as I could, pushing aside the dew soaked branches which struck at my face. I looked down at my heavy skirts and silently cursed at their unfitness for running away. The long maroon velvet, which was already sopping wet, caught around my ankles and pulled me down. I fell hard almost knocking my head against a large tree root. I heard hoofs not far away, they were already after me.   
"Princess Arina!" I heard the guard's voices yelling out into the darkness.   
"Damn you all," I thought. I hated them all so much, I thought about when the surge of hate had begun.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
It was the night before, and I had thought it would just be another boring dinner with a foreign dignitary. I was prepared to listen to another man tell me the most dull story of his exploits all the while looking at me, and I do not mean my face! I had dressed myself in the gown my father, the king, had pre-approved and gone done the grand staircase into the banquet hall, writhing inwardly, feeling a desire to kick and scream and throw things at everyone, including my father. I of course refrained from doing so and walked meekly among the guests to my place to the right of my father at the head of the table. Next to me sat the most morbid man I had ever laid eyes on. I had no idea who he was. He was dressed all in black and looked as if he had not seen the light of day in years. His nose was three times too big and his eyes were small, black and beady. They looked me over and of course, landed directly on my chest. He smiled to himself. We chatted carrying on the small talk I deplored, until the meal came. He began shoveling the food in at a rate I would have thought impossible.  
Later, after dinner, we went into the ballroom with the others. I assumed he would dance, like everyone else, especially as he had attached himself to my arm. However, he practically dragged me over to a far corner of the ballroom and began telling me all about himself. It turned out he was a Prince of a land to the south of our Kingdom. He ended his speech by saying "I know we will be very happy together." He smiled, showing a line of crooked yellow teeth. I smiled, confused, but trying not to show it. I escaped the ballroom early and hurried to my bedroom. My nurse, who although I was sixteen, always took care of me, was waiting. Brushing aside her loving greeting I asked her what she knew of the Prince Vonecart. She replied vaguely, saying she had heard of him.   
"What do you mean you have heard of him? You know something, Mari, you are a terrible liar, tell me what you know!"  
"Arina, sit down, there is something I know and you should know it too. You are not supposed to know until tomorrow, however I will tell you tonight. I know of Prince Vonecart, and I wish to God I didn't, he is a hard cruel man, and your father has agreed to give you to him."  
"What?" I cried.  
"Child, I told you to sit, I will tell you all I know. The Prince came here having heard of your beauty and your father's wealth. He talked to your father, who agreed to the match. I understand Vonecart paid very dearly for you."  
"You mean to tell me that my father sold me to that man downstairs? Sold me as if I was nothing more than a prize, an award for the highest bidder?" I felt a hate, a terrible feeling I had never felt before, swelling in my heart. "I need to get out of here" I said, still dazed from the shock.  
"They knew you would feel this way, dear, that is why they didn't want to tell you until tomorrow. I knew you would feel like this and I can't bear you to be a slave to that man, he has been married thrice before, none of his wives living six months into the marriage. I will not let them do that to you."  
"What do you mean, Mari?" I asked.  
"I mean, dear, that I will help you escape, palace life was never meant for you, anyway, you were always happier outdoors. Come, I will get you out through the kitchens." I didn't even change my gown, I only had time to grab a heavy woolen cloak of my bed. Mari locked the door, with her key and led me down through the back passageways of the castle. I put on the woolen cloak and covered my face with the hood. We got through the kitchens easily enough, and Mari hurried me through the corridors. As we approached a door leading to the back gardens, she pushed a rolled piece of parchment into my hand. We stopped as I unrolled it. It was a map, with the castle in the center, I knew it was a map of the whole kingdom. Mari pulled me into a small room and placed the map on a table inside. She pointed to various points on the map as she said,  
"As you know, Arina, dear, this is a map of your father's kingdom. This is the castle where we are now, you will be coming out here. I want you to proceed through the gardens and go through the small gate which leads to the forest outside. You must get through that and to the other side. At the very edge, right here," she said pointing, "Is my daughter's cottage. Show her this note, and she will help you form there. Godspeed, and I love you, dear, always remember that, I love you." We exited the room. And I opened the heavy oaken door.   
"Goodbye, Mari, I will never forget your kindness to me," I embraced her and kissed her cheek. I saw a solitary tear drop down.  
"We will meet again, Arina, I promise you that." And then she pushed me into the night and closed the door. I ran through the gardens and out the door. I had gone for about a quarter of an hour, before I tripped over the root.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I heard the voices yelling my name for another half an hour before they seemed to pass me. I looked down at the map, but it was different then when Mari had pressed it into my hand. There was a line of red dots leading from the castle to what I supposed was my current location. After that there was another line of dots, only these were blue. I assumed they led to the house of Mari's daughter.   
  



	2. That Night

Thank you to my three reviewers, and thank you for waiting for chapter two, a severe case of writer's block prevented it from being released sooner. If you leave a review please give me some criticisms or ideas.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
When the voices calling my name had finally faded away, I looked around me. I realized what a huge difference there is between night and day. When I had first entered the woods there were still rays of light shining through the trees. They looked warm and inviting, but now the forest looked cold and frightening. There were shadows everywhere, huge trees loomed down. I felt small and insignificant and part of me wished I had stayed at the castle. I looked at Mari's map again hoping it would give me any clue as what to do next. I got up and took a couple steps forward, and soon one of the blue dots turned red. I took this as a sign that I was going in the right direction. I began to walk faster, more confidently. I knew I was going the wrong way, if the dots did not change color. I walked throughout the night but only got about halfway through the forest. I slowed down as the sun rose in the sky. It was a beautiful sunset that morning. I thought it expressed the feeling of freedom I felt and had felt ever since Mari had told me that she was going to help me escape. I thought of my father and I wondered how they had found out I was gone so quickly. I knew Mari would have done everything she could to prevent them from finding out. I supposed my father had barged into my room, to find out why I had left the ballroom so early. He had done that on a few earlier occasions. All of a sudden the hatred surged back through my heart. I took a deep breath and tried to calm down. I sat down under a shady tree and counted to ten. Mari had taught me when I was seven to do that when I felt angry and it always worked. Now, however, it had no effect. I ran my hands through my hair loosening it from its intricate braids and loops. It fell in a cascade down my back and the wind began to swirl the chestnut locks around.   
"This will never do," I thought to myself. I took one of the ribbons that had been holding it up and tied the hair in a long ponytail. "That's better." I said out loud.  
"There you are, Little Princess," I heard a growling voice say behind me and suddenly a strong arm grabbed my wrists behind my back. "No place to run to," the voice added with a laugh. I looked around into the face of a man I knew by sight as one of my father's guards.   
"Thought you were so clever sneaking off like that, didn't you?" He said. "Me catching you will be wonderful for my career. This means a big promotion for me." The man laughed again. I refused to say anything. The guard pulled me up unto his horse and grabbed the map from my hands.   
"What's this, Little Princess?" he asked looking at the map. I, too, looked at it. It was completely different. It showed a map of the castle, the map of the kingdom was gone, my guiding dots were gone and with it my hope and freedom. The man spurred his horse into a gallop and wove expertly through the trees. At every step the horse made I grew more and more rebellious. I would not marry that Vonecart, no matter what they tried to make me do. They could make me come back to the castle, but they could not make me talk and they could not make me eat or drink. The whole path that had taken me the whole night to walk took the horse about an hour. We finally came within view of the castle. Before we approached it, however, the guard stopped and slit the ropes which bound my wrists, and threw them to the ground, but, nevertheless, kept a strong arm around my waist. I knew it would be useless to try to fight him. The castle got closer and closer and soon we were at the gatehouse. We rode through and then the man dismounted and several men gathered around as I, too, was pulled down. I held my head high and walked in the middle of the group of men as they walked over the drawbridge and into the castle.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
That's the end of Chapter 2, I promise Chapter 3 will be up more quickly because it is already half written and I just need to add the finishing touches. Please review. Thank you!  
  



	3. Back at the Castle

Thanks for the reviews, I promise there will be romance soon, possibly in Chapter 4, but you might have to wait till Chapter 5. To answer your question, Ice Princess, I have no idea how she is going to get out. If you have any ideas let me know, good thing I don't have to worry about that till the next chapter.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I followed the group of guards to the throne room, not the one used for huge affairs, but the smaller one, to the side. I was hustled inside and then with a wave my father dismissed the men. We stared at eachother for a minute, neither of us saying anything. Then he exploded.   
"What on earth were you thinking!? Did you honestly think you could just take off?" I kept silent.  
"Your mother always wanted a daughter. I told her it would be a horrible, and I was right. I wanted a boy, a decent heir." I wondered if he thought this was away to make me happy, to make me want to stay. I still refused to say anything.  
"Fine, don't say anything. I don't care, but you will marry Vonecart and you will make him happy." I glared at him, but he ignored it. "And this time you will not have an opportunity to get out. You will be under constant supervision. At night, guards will be posted outside your door. During the day, you will go nowhere without them. I suggest you just resign yourself to it. Now go and open the door. I want to inform the guards of their new duties." I did as he said, realizing it would be dangerous to refuse. The guards entered the room. My father told them all he had told me. They simply nodded and escorted me back to my old chambers. I expected Mari to be waiting for me, but when I entered there was no one there.   
"Mari will no longer be your nurse, Princess Arina. Your father has decided it would be better if you learned to take more care of yourself." I knew this was a lie and the only reason Mari was gone was that she had helped me escape and my father knew it. The guard left the room, most likely assuming I would change out of the wet and torn gown I was still wearing. I wanted to but I did not. I threw myself onto the bed and began sobbing.   
"Oh Mari," I thought. "I need you now, more than ever and you aren't here." I knew crying wouldn't help. I got up and took of the velvet gown and put on a simpler green cotton one. I heard a knock on my door. I opened it and a guard walked in.  
"The King has ordered your presence in the great Throne Room, Your Highness. He ordered me to remind you to dress...appropriately." He added looking askance at my simply dress. I nodded and he left. I did not change my dress, however, but instead changed the sash from the plain green one to a cream colored satin one which made the dress slightly more fancy. I opened the door, once more and stepped out. The man looked me over and shrugged his shoulders.   
"Follow me." He said and I obeyed. But I noticed we were not going the right way to get to the Throne Room. I didn't feel like commenting. He led me to an anteroom of the ballroom.   
"Princess," he said. "It is true your father asked me to fetch you, but there is something you should know, before I bring you there. Vonecart is waiting there. I know you hate him, and we have that in common. My name is Chrys. My father was a noble and I had one sister. She was Vonecart's second wife. She died four months after the wedding night. That man killed her. It may not have been with a knife or a sword but he broke her heart and I cannot let him do it to another when I could prevent it." I felt a wave of pity for this poor man, but had no idea what he meant. At that moment, I decided to break my vow and to speak for the first time since my capture.  
"What do you mean? How can you prevent it?" I asked.   
"You will see. I will tell you my plan tonight. I am assigned to your door with one other man. I have prepared a sleeping potion for him. Now we must get to the Throne Room, quickly." I hurried to keep up with him. He entered and announced me. I walked in. My father looked at my dress and a cloud of anger passed over it.   
"My daughter," he said. "How good it is to see you back." He came over and embraced me and whispered so only I could hear, "What the hell are you wearing, I told you to dress appropriately!" I simply smiled when he let me go. He grabbed my hand and led me to the dais where Vonecart was standing.   
"My darling," that revolting man said to me and lifted my hand and kissed it. "I am so relieved to find you safe." I spit in his face. I hadn't meant to do it, but all of a sudden all the hatred I had felt my whole life flared up and I had to do something. Vonecart's eyes blazed and my father jumped up.   
"Get out of here now!!" He shouted. "You are not to leave your room again until you have learned proper manners." I nodded, turned, and walked out, keeping my head held high and my eyes forward. I walked slowly to my room, where I locked the door from the inside. I used the lock Mari and I had secretly installed after the first time my father had burst in. As far as I knew the only people who had a key to it were Mari and myself. I wanted desperately to know Chrys's plan, but I knew he could not come until it was his turn to supervise my door.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
That's the end of Chapter 3, if you have any ideas leave them in your review. Thank you!!!   



	4. The Escape

Sorry for the delay, it's not as easy as I thought to get a character out of a jam. But it is not all my fault, because the site has been down for a while also. To make up for the wait I have made this a nice long chapter.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I waited eagerly for nightfall, when Chrys's shift began, and it seemed to take forever. I paced the length of my room again and again, praying that I was doing right in trusting Chrys. I felt drawn to him, somehow, he gave me a sense of security, that I had rarely felt before. As night drew near, I wondered if I was doing right trusting him. Maybe after all, he was not on my side at all. But I needed an ally and he was the only one who had presented itself. I decided that I would listen to his plan and then decide what to do. The clock struck seven and then eight and still I didn't hear his knock. I became anxious, wondering if something had happened, and my fears were justified. At half-past eight, a letter was slipped under my door. My fingers shook as I opened it, wondering what it contained. I finally steadied my hands enough to open it. A small vial full of an amber liquid fell into my hands. I looked at the letter and read:  
"Dear Princess, I am sorry I cannot meet with you as planned. I wanted to desperately, but apparently your father found out that I have no reason to love Vonecart and therefore has decided it would be best (for his purposes) to place me someplace else tonight. I have managed to write this letter and deliver it to you to make my apologies. But I know that is not what you want to hear about. I assume if you are reading this letter, you also received the vial of liquid it contained. This is part of my plan. You see when I was a boy, my father believed strongly in the magical arts and brought a mage to live on our manor. This man taught me about magic and poisons. The vial you have contains a potion which will change you into an old woman. The transformation will take about five minutes. My posting ends at ten o'clock. Drink the entire potion when you hear the chapel clock strike ten, I will be there about ten minutes later to deliver a sleeping potion to the guard at your door. I will tap three times, when all is safe. You must burn this letter as soon as you finish reading it. Good luck and I will see you soon. Chrys Gergoret.   
I read the letter thrice over and then thrust it in the remains of the fire. I watched as it burned and then began my pacing through the room again. I decided the plan was all right and that I should follow Chrys's directions but I still had my qualms. I wondered what the potion would do. I looked down at my dress and realized I should change, seeing my outfit was not exactly old womanish. I went to my wardrobe and pulled out anything that might work, but didn't find a lot. I settled on a dark brown one. I heard the clock strike 9:30 outside my window. And finally it was ten. I slowly took the cork out of the vial. It exuded an odd smell of peppermints and dust. I took a deep breath and swallowed it down. For a moment I thought maybe nothing would happen and then I felt the strange sensation of my whole body changing. First my hair grew grayer and grayer and then I felt my face grow wrinkles. It turned out my scavenge through my wardrobe were unnecessary, as the potion apparently also effected ones clothes. My dress grew plainer and more old-fashioned. As the metamorphosis ended, I walked to the mirror. I was scared at first, but then decided I was not a horrible looking old woman. After a frightening several minutes, I heard the three soft taps on the door. I took the cloak off my bed and opened the door. Chrys stood there, but somehow he was different. He had removed his helmet, revealing a head of wavy, light-brown hair. I wanted to reach up and touch it to see if it was really as soft as it looked, but I refrained.  
"Princess," he said. "You look enchanting this evening." He smiled and it lit up his face. I laughed also, trying to lighten the awkwardness of the situation. I looked down at my feet where a huge man was lying face downward. I stepped over him carefully and followed Chrys down the corridor. We didn't go the way Mari had, however. We followed a path I had never gone before. I noticed we took many flights of stairs downward until I was almost positive we could go down no more. Finally, Chrys opened a door practically hidden in the wall. We entered a small room that I had never seen before. Apparently Chrys knew what he was going, though, because he pulled down a hidden staircase from the ceiling. He beckoned and I followed him upwards. Then I saw where we were. We had come up in the stables. Naturally I went up to my horse but Chrys pulled me back.  
"We can't take that one," he whispered. "They would notice it was gone. I have two horses ready. Oh, and take this." He handed me something cold and heavy. He led me to the horses, one of which was gray and the other black. They were not excellent animals, but they looked strong and useful. I didn't look into my hand because Chrys was handing me the reigns of the black one and I was mounting as did he. We slowly opened the door of the stable. The night was pitch black, and I could hardly see Chrys right in front of me. As we approached the gate house, I heard a voice saying, "Who goes there?" and a sleepy looking guard appeared to match the voice. It was my turn to be useful.  
"Oh, hello there, sonny," I said in my very best old lady voice. "You almost scared me to death, you wouldn't want to do that to an old woman would you? I didn't think so. Now you just go back to sleep in your little house there and we won't bother you anymore. I just came to fetch my grandson here," I pointed to Chrys. "because his mother is very ill and he has to go to her. So you see, sonny, there ain't anything to worry about." The guard just nodded throughout my story, and waved us through the gate when I finished.   
"Sorry about your mother," he added to Chrys as we left. We took the road toward the town just in case the gatekeeper was still watching, but turned before we entered the city.  
"That was great, Princess!" Chrys laughed when we were out of earshot. I pulled my horse to a stop and said to Chrys.  
"Before we go on there are a few things we have to get straight. First off, stop calling me 'Princess'. I'm not a princess anymore, my name is Arina and I would appreciate it if you called me that. Second of all, I need to know a little more about this plan of yours."  
"What is it you want to know, Arina?" Chrys asked, as I paused for breath.   
"Well, for starters, how long is this potion going to last? Am I going to be an old woman forever? And are you going with me or staying here and if you are coming, where are we planning on going?" I once again paused for breath and Chrys began to explain.  
"The potion will last for 24 hours, at which point you will change back into yourself. If you will let me I would like to accompany you to wherever you were planning on going."  
"Of course I want you to come, Chrys, you're my only friend in the world. But as to where we are going I'm not sure. Mari told me to go to her daughter's house, but I lost my map and Mari probably told my father were I was heading."  
"No she didn't, I was there when he talked to her. She said she didn't know were you would go. And as far as I know he believed her. Maybe we should head there."  
"But, Chrys, as I said I don't know how to get there."  
"Well, Arina, do you remember anything that the map looked like? We have 23 hours to get there."  
"I remember the house was on the other side of the royal forest and that it was about half a mile east of the castle. But that's about it." I said.  
"Well, we can work with that. Come on." We urged the horses into a gallop and took off.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
That's all for now, guys, but there is more coming soon, I promise. Please review!! Thank you!   
  
  
  
  



	5. The Escape: Part 2

Hi guys, I'm back, if you have read my story recently you know that there has been some confusion with chapter 4 being repeated in chapter 5. Hopefully that will be fixed soon but until then just bear with me, the site has not been completely helpful but with any luck my story will be corrected soon. Also sorry about the delay, but I was on vacation for the last two weeks. I had finished this chapter before going away but didn't have a chance to put it up, thanks for your patience and remember to review!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
We set off at a gallop, using the road that did not actually enter the forest, but stayed close enough that, should we be followed, we could enter it quickly for protection. I remembered Chrys handing me something and I looked in the palm of my hand. I held a dagger, with a beautiful ivory hilt in a plain leather sheath. I attached it to my belt while trying to keep up with Chrys.  
"Arina?" Chrys called behind him. "Stop for a minute." I obeyed and slowed my horse, while Chrys rode back towards me. "I have to do something," he said. "I'll be back in fifteen minutes. Wait just inside the woods. I will whistle softly four times, when you can come out."  
"Is everything all right, Chrys?" I asked, slightly worried.  
"Everything is fine, I promise, I'll be back soon." And with that he left me. He was back, however, in the allotted time and we rode on.   
I wondered at my feelings for him. When I met him that afternoon, I thought he was agreeable and I felt sorry for him. But when I saw him that night it was like looking at him for the first time. He was so tall and handsome... and that hair. I still wanted to reach out and touch it. I must have not been paying attention to the road because just as I was thinking how nice Chrys's hair was my horse almost hit a tree and I went flying. The next thing I knew was an incredible pain in my ankle and then I was on the ground and in Chrys's arms and he was rocking me.   
"Are you all right? Oh Arina, tell me you're all right!" There was such feeling in his voice, I reached up and put my hand on his cheek,  
"I'm all right, Chrys, don't worry about me," I responded. "Let me stand up," I added, swiftly jerking back my hand. He gently pulled me to my feet and once more I felt the wrenching pain in my ankle, I gasped involuntarily.   
"What is it? Where does it hurt?" He questioned, tenderly.  
"My...my ankle hurts. I think it's sprained. Help me get me to my horse, I know I can ride even if I cannot walk or stand." I leaned on his shoulder as he escorted me to my horse and tenderly helped me to mount. Although the pain in my ankle decreased greatly after taking my weight off of it there was still a dull pain which would not abate.   
"Are you sure you are all right?" Chrys asked.  
"And even if I'm not where do you suggest we go for help, back to the castle? Yes, that's a wonderful idea." The pain and embarrassment of falling of my horse made me sarcastic.  
"All right, fine, pardon me for worrying about you, I was just trying to help. I was under the impression that was something friends did." We were both mad and the silence surrounding us was heavy with unspoken words and emotions. I wanted to apologize, but I wanted to sulk too. I wanted someone to talk to, who could help me sort out my feelings for Chrys. I remembered the warm tenderness of Chrys's shoulder as he helped me to the horse and the feeling I got when I sensed his heartbeat through his chest. Mari would have helped me understand the situation. Tears came to my eyes as I thought of my nurse. I reached to wipe them, but I saw Chrys reign his horse. I stopped also and pulled my hood a little closer over my eyes until I remembered I was still under the potion. A man on a white horse was approaching us.   
"Hail, strangers!" He greeted us.  
"Hello there," we answered in unison, I knew the man looked familiar but could not place him.  
"It's a late night for traveling," he remarked.  
"Yes, it is," Chrys replied, offering no explanation.   
"Where are you folks headed?" He asked.   
"We're on our way to this young fellows mother's sickbed. She's dying, don't you know," I answered. I thought we might as well keep the same story.  
"Oh, well, I'm sorry to hear that. I am actually on my way to the castle. I am the royal tailor," as he said that I remembered him. "and was sent for to make the Princess's wedding dress. She's to marry Prince Vonecart, you know, of Gelgonheimer. I heard that she ran away, but was taken, and her father has restricted her to her chambers. Is it true?" I smiled to hear him talk and at the fact that this man was making the long journey for nothing.   
"Yes, it is true," Chrys explained, seeing I was keeping my mouth shut. "She spit in her betrothed's face and the King is in a huge fit over it. I am very sorry but we really must be going. Godspeed on your journey."  
"Godspeed," the stranger answered. As soon as he was out of earshot, we both started to laugh. It felt wonderful to be free of restrictions, to be able to laugh when I wanted to.   
"I'm sorry I snapped at you, Chrys," I told him.   
"That's all right, are you still in pain?" he asked.  
"A little, but there isn't anything to worry about." I replied. "I'll be fine." I was amazed at how worried Chrys was. I could tell from his manner he was really concerned. It was about twelve o'clock and we were only about halfway around the forest. We rode on in silence, each of us feeling the stillness heavily upon us. It took us about another two hours to get to the other side of the forest, but we still did not know where Mari's daughter's house was. The night air was cold and the darkness made it hard to see the houses that dotted the road along the forest's edge.   
"Chrys," I called. "Maybe we should stop for the rest of the night. We can't see anything anyway. Even if we did know exactly where Mari's daughter's house was we probably couldn't find it now."  
"Your right. There appears to be a small village over there, maybe there is an inn we could lodge in for the night."  
"Lets go, my ankle is still a little sore." I said. We rode toward the direction of the few lights that were still on. There was a small inn with a sign that read "The Grimsby Village Inn" that looked clean and respectable. Chrys went over and knocked the door. It took two more tries before a grumpy looking man opened the door.  
"How can I help you this evening?" he asked, yawning.  
"We need two rooms," Chrys stated.   
"Sorry, Sir, no can do, we have only one room left." Chrys looked at me and I shrugged.  
"We'll take it," he announced. The man nodded,  
"Follow me, please." I walked as best I could with Chrys's help as the innkeeper led us up two staircases and then pointed down the hallway, "Third door on your left." And then he was gone, I assumed back to his own bed. We walked to the third door on our left and Chrys fit the small key the innkeeper had given us into the lock. The room had a small bureau, with a bowl and pitcher on top, and a small double bed in the center of the room. That was it.  
"I suppose that you and I will have to share the bed." I said.  
"Are you sure?" he asked.  
"Of course I'm sure, I wouldn't make you sleep on the floor especially after all you have done for me."   
"I wouldn't want to make you uncomfortable. That's all."  
"You won't, now come in, it's cold." I had sat down on the bed upon entering the room, because of my protesting ankle, but had gotten in after taking off my shoes and belt. I turned over and felt the bed move slightly as Chrys climbed in and then I fell asleep.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
That's chapter 5 or 6, depending what's going on with Chapter 4. The next one will be up soon. Review...Please? Thank you!   
  
  
  
  



	6. Betrayal

Hi guys, I'm back from vacation and ready to get back into writing so here goes. I think I figured all the problems with chapter 4 and 5 out, so this should be six, but who knows? Thank you so much for your patience!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I woke up with a start. Light was streaming in the windows, but it was not that that woke me. I had felt my skin tightening, as I reached up and touched my face the wrinkles were slowly receding and the hair on my pillow was no longer white but was gradually darkening into its natural chestnut. Lastly I felt my spine begin to uncurl.   
"Chrys?" I said nudging him. "What the hell is happening to me? I thought you said this potion was supposed to last 24 hours!" He rolled over and looked at me.  
"Oh my God, I must not have put enough of thyme in. That's one of the key ingredients. Sorry."  
"You're sorry? I'll bet you're sorry, but I'm the one that will have to wear a heavy woolen cloak in midsummer."  
"Look, Arina, you are a great person and all, but you're a spoiled brat sometimes. I said I'm sorry and I am, I must have made a mistake but you know what, there's nothing I can do about it now, is there?"  
"If I'm such a spoiled brat, why did you want to come with me, or even help me for that matter?" I shot back, offended.  
"Because I lo... never mind, it doesn't matter anyway, because I'm here, and there's no place else for me to go. And I am sorry, especially since you have to wear that cloak, but there is nothing else for me to do."  
"Well, fine, we should get out of here. We still don't know specifically where we are going." We both rolled out of bed at the same time. I smoothed my dress and put on my shoes and belt as Chrys did the same, with his shoes. I pulled on the aforesaid heavy woolen cloak and wrapped it around me hiding my face. My ankle felt almost totally healed and I could walk unaided in minimal pain. I walked quickly and inconspicuously out to where our horses were tethered. Chrys came out after paying the innkeeper. I kept my face hidden under the folds of my cloak until we were out of Grimsby Village at which point I let the hood fall back partway. There were several houses dotting the edge of the forest but we did not know how to tell which one we wanted. Suddenly I remembered something,  
"Chrys, wait, I remember the name of Mari's daughter." She had told me a few months ago, when her husband had died. "Its Ramona."   
"That's great. I have an idea. Wait here." He went over to one of the houses were an old woman was washing clothes in a washtub.   
"Excuse me, ma'am, but I was wondering if you know of a Ramona living somewhere in these parts." I overheard him saying. The old woman was now talking but too softly for me to hear, but I saw her pointing. Chrys strode back to where I was holding the horses.   
"What a nice lady, she said that a Ramona lived just over that rise," Chrys informed me. We walked carefully over the hill wondering what would appear in front of the house. Nothing did, and it looked exactly like the other ones we had seen. Chrys went up to the door and knocked. A woman who looked exactly like a thirty year younger Mari answered.   
"Yes?" She said cautiously. "Can I help you?"   
"I think you can, I was looking for a Ramona," Chrys replied.  
"Well, you found her, I'm the only Ramona in this area. May I ask why you are looking for me?"  
"Actually, we are looking for you and your mother."  
"We? Who else is with you? My mother is staying with me for a while, how did you know she was here?" All of a sudden I saw Mari emerge from the cottage.  
"Ramona," she said reproachfully, she had talked to me in that way. "Why don't you invite our young guest in?" Suddenly she glanced my way and she nodded. "Come here, child, I have taken care of you for sixteen years, you know I won't bite and you can be sure my daughter won't either. You can tie the horses here." I came when she beckoned and tied the horses where she indicated and followed her inside. Chrys and I explained to Mari and Ramona how we had escaped, while Mari examined my ankle.   
"Well, Chrys, I must say your plan was much better and much more thought out than mine. I can see that and you will find I am not one to old back praise where praise is due. Arina, dear you did do something strange to this ankle but it appears to be all right now." Chrys thanked her for her compliment and then went out to care for the horses, with Ramona.  
"Mari," I said, watching the others go. "I need to talk to you about Chrys."  
"I thought you would, dear, can you tell me how you feel about him."  
"Well," I said, thinking about the different emotions he had drawn from me over the last day and a half. "I like him a lot, but at times he infuriates me. I don't know what to think. Tell me your opinion."  
"Well, to tell you the truth, dear, I think he loves you and I think you love him." I didn't know how to respond to this, and to this day I don't know what would have happened if Prince Vonecart himself hadn't strode in the door.  
"Well, well, well, what have we here?" he asked. "Oh don't get up, darling, and don't try to fight me. I'm not here from your father, the old man is a dunce. He couldn't have tamed you at all, but you will find me different. I paid a great deal of money for you and I want you and I always get what I want." He grabbed my arm and pulled me to my feet. "Come along, my darling." Gone from my head were any thoughts of loving Chrys, anything I had felt was gone like a flash. I hated him with all my heart and soul, everything he had told me was a lie. Gone was the desire to run my fingers through his hair. I wanted now to rip it out by its roots. The one person I had trusted had betrayed me. For I had no doubt it was him. It had to have been him, when he left me there for that fifteen minutes. He had gone and left a message for Vonecart with directions as to where I had gone. He had purposely left out some of the thyme from the potion so it would only last 12 hours and Vonecart would be able to find me. The only thing I wasn't sure of by the time Vonecart had finished his speech was how much he had been paid to hand over the information. I felt tears streaming down my face, and wasn't sure if they were triggered by Vonecart's appearance or by my loss of faith in Chrys. I was roughly pulled out of the house and into the yard. Mari tried to pull me back but one of Vonecart's men pushed her away. I refused to look in Chrys' direction. At the time I thought that looking at him was some sort of acceptance of his winning, I didn't want to believe it, but it couldn't have been anyone else. Vonecart pushed me into the carriage he had waiting and told the driver to head to the border to Gelgonheimer. I remember nothing of the trip except that I wept the entire time.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
That's all I've got for today! I am working on Chapter 7, but I'm having some problems with it. Please review and if you think Arina is dumb because she can't figure out she was in love with Chrys on her own, please remember that she has hardly ever experienced love in her life so she might not really recognize it. Thank you!   
P.S. If and when you review (please do) give me your honest opinion. I am just about the worst critic of my own work so just tell me what you honestly think and I would really appreciate it. Bye!   



	7. Vonecart's Castle

Hi short intro today, I have a lot of stuff to do, but I wanted to at least start getting Chapter 7 written. Just as a warning there is a little violence. So here goes:  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I said before I have to recollection of the carriage ride to Gelgonheimer, except that I wept the whole time. Well, in looking back I realize that's not entirely true. I also remember cursing Chrys and Vonecart, with every curse I could think of. I also remember trying to get myself out of the carriage to run. Then having Vonecart slap me and tie my wrist and ankles while he said, "You just try to get away from me, you little brat, I'll teach you better manners than to spit in my face and try to run from me." We spent the rest of the trip in silence. By noon we passed the Gelgonheimer border and by nightfall we were approaching Vonecart's castle. I looked up at it, from the window. It was tall and dark and covered in gloom and shadow. Gargoyles leered down from tall turrets and two huge stone lions sneered from the shadows around the doorway. Vonecart practically dragged me inside pushing away all of the servants who came up to him. We ascended a long winding staircase until we reached a small wooden door. He pulled out a key and unlocked it, revealing a tiny circular room, with a barred window.   
"Your chambers until our nuptials, my dear. I trust you will find them comfortable. I will not untie you now, it will teach you not to offend me again and you will come when one of my servants fetches you. Do I make myself clear?" I stood defiant, neither agreeing nor disagreeing. He shoved me to the ground and slammed the door. I heard the grind of the key and also a chain being pulled through the door. He laughed maniacally as he descended the stairs. I wiped my tears away as best I could with my hands tied together, until I remembered the dagger Chrys had given me. For a minute I wondered why he had given it to me if he was giving me over to Vonecart, but I dismissed the thought. I reached over and pulled the dagger from its sheath and clumsily cut the ropes binding my wrists. I rubbed them for a minute and then went to work on my ankles. I rubbed them too and proceeded to examine my prison. As I said the room was round and was about eight feet in diameter. There was one window, with vertical iron bars. I felt helpless, and for a few desperate minutes I sat and wallowed in self pity, hoping someone would present themselves to help me. But then I thought about what had happened last time I had a trusted anybody but myself. I rallied myself and stood up. I took a deep breath and let it out. I calculated my assets, which were very few. I had the dagger and any strength I myself could muster. I was about to wallow again when an idea came to me. I tightened my corset as best I could by myself and retied my dress sash. I pulled down the neckline to reveal a lot more cleavage and hid my dagger underneath my skirt and waited to be summoned. I didn't have a long time to wait. In about two hours, I once again heard the grind of the key and the rattling of a chain being removed. I checked my neckline making sure it was still in a good position and followed the surly looking valet who came to get me. We stopped in front of a huge black door. The valet turned to me and said,  
"You are to go in alone to him." That was all. I sighed and turned the knob. As soon as I saw him I knew he had been drinking.   
"Hello, Arina, you're here quickly. Did you miss me?" The air in the room carried the distinct smell of gin. He was so drunk he didn't notice I had removed my bindings.  
"Actually," I replied, keeping my voice soft. "I couldn't wait to see you." I leaned over him on the bed, giving him a good look. I was disgusted at what I was doing, but figured there was no other way. "I wanted to tell you the only reason I ran away was to prove I was independent, but I really do love you." I was glad he was drunk, and couldn't comprehend that what I was saying made no sense. He was looking up at me greedily. I pulled the strings of his shirt so it was lying open and his chest was exposed. He made to grab my waist, but I pulled back.  
"No, no, no, not right now, but in a minute." I told him as if talking to a child. I made a mental note of his position on the bed and went over to the solitary candle lighting the room.  
"We need it dark, in here, right?" I asked. I blew out the candle and whipped out the dagger in a single breath. I grabbed a pillow and shoved it over his mouth and then stabbed him in the heart. He couldn't make a sound. Blood gushed out of his chest and covered my hands and forearms. I dropped the dagger in the rapidly collecting pool of gore on the floor, sickened by what I had done. Vonecart shivered and then it was over, he was dead. I had been prepared to do this all night, but now that it had really happened I was terrified. I looked at my hands, and almost screamed, however I managed to refrain and washed my hands in the basin of water on the bureau and made sure all traces of blood were gone from them. I picked up the dagger and cleaned it off as well and re-hid it. I walked softly out of the room careful not to let the guards see anything in the room.  
"The Prince told me to tell you, he does not wish to be disturbed in his chambers until tomorrow at midnight. He will be going through a period of prayer and fasting in preparation for our wedding and will not be leaving until he is ready. Do not under any circumstances enter that room." I was lying through my teeth as fast as I could. "He also told me to tell you to bring me to a more comfortable room. We discussed our differences and he has decided he is no longer angry with me. I will be undergoing the same prayer and fasting period as my beloved." One of the guards interrupted me by saying, "Follow me, Princess, the West tower is wonderful and I am sure that's were the Prince meant for you to go." I followed as he said, thanking God they had accepted my story. The man left me alone at my request and agreed not to let anyone disturb me for the same amount of time as Vonecart. I sat on the heavily curtained bed appraising my situation. The West tower room was thankfully close to the ground and I discovered I could easily jump out of it. I made sure all traces of blood were gone, loosened my corset strings, and pulled up my neckline. It was about three in the morning and the moon was about half full. I did not expect to be stopped, or even seen. I jumped from the window, and landed in a less than graceful position. The fall was a little higher than I had estimated and my already weak ankle was slightly hurt. I rubbed it carefully, until the pain receded and began to walk softly and quietly to the high stone wall surrounding the castle. The wall was about twelve feet high and I could see no way of getting over, until I spotted a small shed nearby. Hoping it was a gardener's storehouse, I cautiously opened the door. Finally something was going right, for lying on the ground was a tall ladder. I dragged it out and over to the wall. Throwing my skirt over my shoulder as best I could I climbed up and over. I rested on top of the wall, before beginning the laborious task of pulling the heavy ladder over onto the other side. I finally finished after almost falling over at least twice. I swiftly climbed down, realizing once again I had acted without thinking. I had no idea where to go. Staying in Gelgonheimer was out of the question, and so was returning to my country of Rosarian. The only other option, therefore, was to go to Sventon, the only other kingdom on the island continent. I walked by night and slept by day in abandoned barns when I could or trees when I could not. During my travels I heard the gossip about the monarchies. It was known, of course, that I had killed Vonecart. I hadn't been exactly discreet. I took a sort of foolish pride, when the occasional old woman whispered in my ear  
"Did you hear? The Princess from Rosarian killed our Prince!" However, the rumors about my motives varied. Some said I was Vonecart's younger brother's mistress and he had told me to kill Vonecart. More charitable people said he must have tried to rape me and I killed him in self-defense. But I didn't hear anyone who thought I might have done it out of hatred and of my own free will. They all did agree on my whereabouts, though. Everyone thought I must have returned to Rosarian.   
As I got further from my country and closer to Sventon the rumors became fewer and farther between. I became less and less worried that I would be recognized. I entered Sventon quietly and inconspicuously. The guards had no I idea they should be on the lookout for me and I aroused no suspicion. I began searching for a new home after travelling for several days. I went from town to town, province to province and always something would be wrong. First, one would be too big and then one would be too small. Until one day, I found it. In my eyes, Terton was perfect. Along my journey, I had purchased some clothes and other supplies, so I would not look completely destitute. I still had some money left and there was a small house for sale at the edge of Terton. I bought it, with furniture, and officially began my new life, as I hoped for all time.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chapter 7 is over and done, but one more is coming. There has to be a happy ending, after all. Please r/r!  
  



	8. Together at Last

A/N: FINISHED!! This is the final chapter of this horrible fic; it takes place ten years after chapter seven. Just to confuse things, this chapter isn't in the first person, I decided it works better in the third person.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The man walked from town to town, looking haggard and melancholy. His eyes carried a deadened stare, from the past ten years he had spent in prison. He had only been released a month ago and his cheeks were hollow and his whole face had a huge sadness around it. As soon as he had been released he had set out, always searching always yearning. He went to Gelgonheimer first and learned of the murder of Vonecart. He went to Sventon next. He entered the town of Terton about three months after being released. He was tired and wanted a place to stay. He entered the local store and asked them if they knew of anyone renting out rooms. They told him he should try Mya's house. It was located at the edge of town and she sometimes had a room to let. He thanked them and proceeded to the house of this Mya.   
The woman stood with her back to the door shelling beans for the nights dinner. The afternoon was warm and the woman had opened the door to let in a breeze. The man stood in the open doorway, unsure of whether or not to go in.   
The man noted everything about the room, including the small ebony box, by the woman's elbow, but his eyes rested on the woman. He would know that tall slim figure and the long chestnut hair anywhere.  
"Arina!" The man said, entering the room. The woman stopped her motions for one brief second at the sound of the name, but resumed her work immediately. Only a careful observer would have noticed the pause at all.   
"I'm sorry, Sir," she said in a cold voice, without turning around. "You must be mistaken, my name is not Arina, it is Mya and if you are looking for a place to stay, we are full." Not once did she even look at her visitor, but went on cutting the beans placidly.   
"Arina, what are you playing at? It's me, Chrys. You must remember. Please, Arina, look at me, say you remember." The woman turned around with a jolt and whipped a dagger out of the ebony box in the same breath. She held it level with his chest. The man recognized it as the one he had given her.   
"Oh, I remember you, Chrys. More than you know. You know, of course, that I killed Vonecart that night all those years ago, and so help me God I'll kill you here and now. But before I do I want some answers. Sit down." The woman indicated a chair, by the table with the dagger.  
"What are you talking about, Arina?" The man named Chrys asked, the look of sadness becoming one of confusion and fear.  
"Shut up! I'll be the one asking the questions. I've waited ten years for you to get up the courage to face me. Did you think I would forget? Forget that you turned me over to that...that bastard? But I'm letting you know I haven't forgotten. I want to know, before I kill you, how much he paid you. Was that your plan all along? To make me trust you and then stab me in the back? Well, this time I'm going to do the stabbing!" The woman began to laugh. "Answer me Chrys, how much did he pay you?"   
"I don't know what you are talking about, Arina! I never turned you in. I didn't even know you had killed Vonecart until two months ago. I've been I prison for the past ten years because of you!"  
"What the hell are you talking about?" The woman named Arina asked.   
"Your father put me in prison for kidnapping you. He says you ran away from me and then were...I don't know...killed by bandits or something. He's remarried you know, your father, and he has a son."  
"A decent heir," the woman muttered under her breath.   
"What?"  
"Nothing." The man could see the tumult behind the woman's eyes. She was disparately struggling to hold on to the hate that she had harbored all these years and yet there was hope that maybe she had been wrong.   
"But it had to be you," she said, more to herself than to Chrys. "You left me by the forest, and you purposely botched the potion. It had to be you."   
"It wasn't me, Arina, I promise you, it wasn't me. I messed up with the potion, yes, and I am still sorry about it. And when I left you by the forest it was to get this from my grandmother." She felt something cool slip over her finger, and the dagger clattered to the floor. Chrys stood up, "I didn't turn you in, I didn't see Vonecart. I love you, Arina." He stooped down and kissed her gently. She put her arms around his neck and frowned when he pulled away. "Marry me?" He whispered, she nodded and kissed him again.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Minutes later when they were both seated at the table, Arina's head jerked up,   
"Wait a minute, Chrys, if you didn't turn me in, who did?" She asked, hoping he could give her an answer.   
"I've thought about that for the past ten years. My decision was simply that we didn't have a very good escape plan. We headed for where your father was sure you'd go again." She nodded, knowing for sure his answer had to be correct.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
So there it is folks, the last chapter, sorry it took so long! ~Lilia22 


End file.
